


The Fox of Gold and Iron

by givemeangstandporn_heyatleastImhonest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bonding, Deucalion is Sir Guy of Gisborne, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, For two seconds - Freeform, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Multi, Murder, Outlaw Stiles, Peter is Prince John, Romance, Scott and Stiles are stepbrothers, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Talia is King Richard, but emissary is a little different, sheriff stilinski is a double agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeangstandporn_heyatleastImhonest/pseuds/givemeangstandporn_heyatleastImhonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In the year of our lord 1191, when Talia the Alpha Queen set forth from her kingdom of Halend to drive the Northern Giants from the Ferling Lands, she gave the Regency of her kingdom to her trusted daughter, the Crown Princess Laura, instead of to her treacherous brother Prince Peter.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bitterly resentful, Peter hoped for some disaster to befall Talia so that he - with the help of the Werewolf elitist Barons - might seize the throne for himself. And so, on a luckless day for Humans...</p>
<p>A Robin Hood AU, in which Stiles is Robin Hood, Peter is a baddie, and Derek is just trying to survive. (Warning: EXTREME liberties taken with the original stories, including adding werewolves and magic, fucking with genders, and booting the damsel in distress. So, making it a hundred times better! ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox of Gold and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. I got the idea one day to write a Teen-wolf Robin Hood AU. It started as a simple rip-off of the Errol Flynn film, but then I got an idea, and then another, and then another. So now this is a full blown fic with god knows how many chapters. (actually, I doubt it will be more than ten) This is just the prologue, but the First chapter should be up fairly soon. A HUGE shout out to thenippysoldier, who has put up with all my idea bouncing, as well as reading through my garbage repeatedly.  
> First, I'm just going to lay out some basic rules of this universe so people aren't confused from the get-go:
> 
> \- all the characters live in the Kingdom of Halend, where humans and werewolves live in "harmony"  
> \- Talia is the queen, and the crown follows direct bloodline, meaning the eldest child (Laura) of the current monarch will become the next ruler after Talia's death.  
> \- A Regent is the person put in charge of the kingdom when the ruler leaves for an extended period of time.  
> \- While this is an A/B/O universe, there is no bigotry between the genders.  
> \- There is no bias against Same-sex relationships/marriage. I just don't want to deal with that garbage. 
> 
> Kay, I promise this is the only time I'll ramble in the comments. I hope you like this guys, because I'm really enjoying it and I've just started!!

**Prologue**

In the year of our lord 1191, when Talia the Alpha Queen set forth from her kingdom of Halend to drive the Northern Giants from the Ferling Lands, she gave the Regency of her kingdom to her trusted daughter, the Crown Princess Laura, instead of to her treacherous brother Prince Peter.

Bitterly resentful, Peter hoped for some disaster to befall Talia so that he - with the help of the Werewolf elitist Barons - might seize the throne for himself. And so, on a luckless day for Humans...

∞

"Here ye! Here ye!" Roared the town crier, waving his scroll and ringing the bell in the town square. The villagers quickly gathered, anxious and frightened to hear the news the grim-faced man had brought. He raised his arms for quiet, then unrolled the scroll and shouted out "The Dwarf King Leopold of Angmard, has seized the Queen Talia on her return home from the Giant Wars!" An unhappy murmur ran through the crowd, an old woman began crying. "The queen is being held prisoner, nothing further is known. The High Prince Peter will make further public pronouncement, just a swiftly as he himself receives more news!"

" _High_ Prince Peter?!" The Baker's wife squawked.

"Well I like that, High Prince indeed-" Growled the blacksmith.

"He's not even a _Crown_ Prince!" An old man shook his cane.

"He's not even _Regent_! " Bellowed the tanner. "Why's he sending the proclamations, why not the Lady Laura?"

"Aye! Why not Lady Laura?!"

The cry spread among the townsfolk, and a riot seemed about to break out. Peter had a reputation, and the people were ready to panic at the slightest sign of the natural order being disturbed. The humans shouted and screamed, waving rolling pins, axes, and walking sticks. The werewolves snarled and growled, eyes glowing and claws extended. In attempt to stop the panic, the town crier rang his bell again, and waved his arms. "People! Good people!! Do not blame me, I tell you only what I know!"

"Well, what do ya know then?" The blacksmith snarled. His eyes blazed red with anger, and his fangs contorted his words strangely.

The crier flinched, and began sweating slightly under the stare of so many angry eyes. He took a deep breath. "All I know, is that the Lady Laura is missing."

"Missing?!"

"MISSING?!"

"Oh Saints preserve us!"

"When did she go missing?!"

"Where-?!"

"How-?!"

The crier threw his hands in the air again. "ALL I KNOW-!" He bellowed over the crowd. "is that she disappeared a few hours after the family received word of the Queen's capture. Nothing has been seen or heard from her since! The High Prince - " There were boos from the crowd, and he quickly corrected " The _Prince_ Lord Peter sent this missive out as an emergency action. Even now, he is personally leading the search for the missing Regent, with Prince Derek at his side!"

At this the crowd calmed a bit. Derek was known to be a sensible and loyal man, who served well under his Queen mother.'That's alright', they said, 'Derek will put things right.' They calmed and returned to their daily lives, their voices taking a lighter tone. After all, if Prince Derek was at Peter's side, things could not be so _very_ bad...

∞

Sixteen year old Sir Stiles of Loxley sat at a carved oak desk, listening as his father read out the declaration. His eyebrows rose at the mention of "High Prince Peter" but he said nothing, simply watching his father expectantly. When his father said nothing he asked "Come on Dad, what's the other news? I can see it eating at you." His father - The Lord John, Sheriff of Nottingham - sighed wearily, and relayed the news of the Crown Princess' disappearance. Stiles' young face was stony, but his amber eyes snapped and glowed with an unnatural fire. 

"You know what this means of course." the Sheriff stated grimly. He dropped into a chair on the opposite side of the desk, watching his son. 

Stiles sighed and nodded, running a hand over his close-cropped hair, as he always did when he was agitated. "Peter's making his move."

"Precisely. He's been plotting for quite some time now, the Queen's capture gave him the perfect opportunity. Now that he's gotten rid of Laura, he'll waste no time in seizing full power."

" _'Gotten rid of'_ ? You think he's _killed_ the Lady Laura?!" Stiles was white. Though he was well educated, and (some said) wise beyond his years, Stiles was eternally naïve; unwilling to believe anyone would murder their own flesh and blood for power. 

His father grinned sadly. "There's not a doubt in my mind. He wouldn't imprison her, there's too great a chance of her escaping. No, he's killed her."

"B-but, the search! The decree said Peter's leading it himself-"

"A ruse! A simple trick, Stiles! He makes a great show of surprise and worry, and goes off in a righteous blaze. But give it a week - two at most - and he'll be back, grim and mourning, declaring there to be no sign of her and all hope to be lost."

Stiles eyes blazed once more, the candle on the desk sputtered and sparked as he fought to control his temper. "What about the Prince Derek? Why doesn't he do something? I've never met him, but I've heard he's just- though perhaps he shares his uncle's bigoted beliefs." Stiles was almost snarling now, sounding almost like a werewolf himself.

The sheriff shook his head. "Not Derek. He's a good one."

"Then why doesn't he _DO_ something?!" The candle's flame leapt up, sparking and turning a bright, angry red. 

"Maybe he can't stiles! Peter has his claws sunk so deep into that court, there's hardly a scullery maid who isn't spying for him. And besides, his sister's already been killed, would you have him go and get himself killed, leaving no royal who is loyal to the queen?!"

The flame flicked back to regular size, and sputtered feebly. Stiles ducked his head, ashamed of his outburst."No. No, you're right Father. I'm just...." He gave a gasping sigh, clutching his head in his hands. "I'm the Emissary! I'm supposed to keep this sort of thing from happening!"

"Wrong." The sheriff was blunt. "to begin with, that's not the Emissary's duty at all, and you know it. And secondly, you aren't Emissary yet. No-" he held up a hand at Stiles' protest. " You won't be for more than a year. Until you turn eighteen, the estate and duties of the Emissary are in the care of the Crown, and you don't even gain your full _mage's_ power until your eighteenth birthday." He took his sons hand, trying to cheer him up. "Once you turn eighteen, and have the full powers of a mage and the Hale Emissary, there will be no man - human _or_ wolf - who can stand in your way. Which is why-" the sheriff broke off and took a deep breath. "Which is why you need to leave. "

Stiles jumped to his feet. " _Leave?!_ You mean run away?!"

"No," His father growled. "I mean a tactical retreat."

"Same fucking thing."

"STILES!" The sheriff roared, standing, finally losing his temper. " If you stay here, I guarantee that Peter will find a way to have you killed! He may even blame _you_ for Laura's disappearance. You know how much the people fear magic, it would be easy to get them to turn on you! And as strong as your magic is, until you are a full mage you cannot _possibly_ fight off an entire ARMY of the Queens WEREWOLF SOLDIERS!!!"

Stiles sat, stunned and a little frightened by his father's outburst. He looked down at his hands twisting in his lap. 

The Sheriff rubbed his face tiredly. "You must see Stiles, that retreat is the only way to ensure Peters' downfall. If you fight now, you will be killed. If you _wait_..." He smiled and tilted his son's chin looking into wild amber eyes. "Peter is doomed to fall."

∞ 

Midnight saw Stiles and his stepbrother Scott in the courtyard, tying the last of their bags to their horses' saddles. Stiles mounted his horse Destrier with practiced ease, using his magic to speak directly to her mind; telling her both where they were headed and that there was nothing to fear. She snorted in disbelief.

The Sheriff and his wife Melissa approached the two boys. Melissa pulled Scott into a tight hug, then yanked Stiles down off his horse to do the same. "You're sure of where you're going?" She asked for the seven _hundredth_ time. 

" _Yes Mother._ " both boys groaned. Stiles smiled at Melissa fondly. Though she was his stepmother, she had basically raised him, and really was a second Mother to him. His own mother had died when he was six, and John had met Melissa a year later, and married her three years after that. Theirs was not the passionate love match that Stiles' mother and the Sheriff had, but they were happy together, and Stiles had grown up with a mother's guidance, and a brother to get into endless trouble with. 

Melissa would always see Stiles as the broken little boy he'd once been, and was equally blind to the passage of time where Scott was concerned. This was endearing, but also led to an infinite amount of fussing. "Now Mom I'm telling you!" Scott told his mother." Stiles and I practically grew up in Sherwood. We know those woods like the back of our hands! We already have our hiding spot picked out. It'll be sheltered from the weather, and Stiles will be able to hide it with his magic, right?" Scott shot him a pleading look. 

"Right." Stiles grinned a cocky grin. " Look Melissa, I know I bungle some magic, but diversion and cloaking spells are the easiest in the book. I had those down by the time I was eight years old!"

"Really?" Her brow arched. "That certainly explains a lot of missing pies." Stiles and Scott exchanged guilty smiles. 

The bell in the tower tolled one AM. "Come on, " the Sheriff coaxed "You'd better be off at once." He helped stiles back onto his horse, then handed him his bow and a quiver full of arrows. "I oiled it myself. And I filled the quiver with the eternal-return arrows your mother gave me."

Stiles reached and brushed a finger along the shaft of an arrow, and felt the sweet familiar hum of his mother's magic, all that remained of Claudia of Loxley. He looked down at his father, tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat and asked hoarsely "Will you be alright? Won't they come after you, because of me?"

The sheriff grinned. "Remember kid, the only people who know you're mine are you, me, Melissa and Scott. As far as everyone else is concerned, you're just my royal troublemaking ward." Stiles wrinkled his nose at the description. 

"But you're going to be spying for us, how will you keep at least Deucalion from suspecting?"

"Easy." The sheriff shrugged. "I just play the same bumbling, cowardly drunkard I've always played around him and no one will be any the wiser. Just do the whole bit about being shocked by and ashamed of my unruly ward. 'Really my lord I've no idea how I never spotted such a traitor in my own home!' " Stiles snorted at the clownish persona his father put on."But-" John stepped forward, gripping Stiles' bridle. "let me just say that even though no one else knows it, I'm incredibly proud you _are_ my son."

Stiles grinned and bent to give his dad an awkward hug. The Sheriff pulled back reluctantly. "Now, get out of here. You'll be wanted men by tomorrow, or I'll eat my bow." The boys laughed and pulled up their hoods. They urged their horses on, turning to wave as they went through the gate. 

Melissa clung to John as she watched them go, fighting back tears. "Will they be all right John?"

"They have to be, Sweeting." He watched his sons' retreating backs, his arm was tense around her shoulders. "They simply have to be."

∞

Peter sat in a chamber of Hale castle, cutting delicately at a pomegranate. There was a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the other man in the room. He glanced over at where his second in command stood, staring out the window. "And how are the dear humans taking the news, Sir Deucalion?"

The man turned and grinned, his strange white eyes glinting dangerously. "They're even more worried than your nephew, Highness."

"They'll be more than worried when I finish squeezing the fat out of their weakling hides." Peter spoke casually, stilling prying seeds out of the fruit.

Deucalion approached, and sat in a chair facing the Prince. "Then you intend to act on your plans?"

"What better moment than this, Sir Deucalion? Whoever would have thought my dear sister would be so considerate as to get herself captured, and leave all of Halend to my _tender_ care?" Growing impatient, he slid out a claw to pry the fruit apart.

"She may disapprove when she returns your Highness."

" _If_ she returns," Peter smirked. "and I'll see to it that she doesn't. We must drink to this moment, Sir Deucalion." He stood and went to the pitcher of wine on the table, beckoning Deucalion over. He poured himself a goblet full and set it on the table, then turned to fill his allies'. "The golden days are ahead. I'll assign tax districts to you tomorrow."

Deucalion raised his goblet. "Tomorrow, your Highness-" he was cut off as Peter misplaced the pitcher, knocking over his own wine. They exchanged a glance as they watched the liquid spill and drip onto the stone floor, staining it a deep, blood red.

**Author's Note:**

> wellllllll I hope you like it ! please drop a line if you're interested, and let me know if there's a mistake, or something is unclear. Ciao Babes ;)


End file.
